


Unwillingly gay

by Elle16



Category: The School for Good and Evil - Soman Chainani
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:15:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23926756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle16/pseuds/Elle16
Summary: Tedros unwillingly gets thrown into the school for evil and unwillingly falls in love with his new roommate Hort, who unwillingly develops feelings too.As you can tell by the title, this fic was made for fun so don't expect too much from it xx
Relationships: Hort/Tedros (The School for Good and Evil)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"There must have been a mistake!" Tedros yelled to the wolf that was carrying him into the school for evil.

"I'm the future heir of Camelot! I order you to put me down immediately" Tedros complained with a scream.

He kept wagging and kicking the wolf trying to resist, but only got a tighter grip on his shirt in return.

His shiny hair and blue suit was now all muddy and dirty due to the school for evil's filthy water and hallways. 

"I don't belong in here, take me back to the Evers" Tedros yelled with all of his strength. 

The wolf silently swore and threw him into a nasty dark dorm.

"Buh-bye spoiled little prince" the wolf said with a devilish smirk, before slamming the door closed in Tedros's face.

"Let me out now! Camelot's soon to be king doesn't deserve this treatment!"

"You're not getting away with this, as soon as I rule Camelot I'll make you pay for this!" Tedros banged the door with kicks.

"Take me back! I'm the wrong school!" Tedros cried dramatically laying on the black floor.

The school for evil had a nauseating smell of dead bodies and rotten eggs; not even a bit close to Camelot's fresh minty scent.

"The school master is never wrong. You have to be a never".

A black haired boy was sitting half up on the corner chair. 

His thin slender figure seemed completely in tune with the school's vibe. 

The black tattoos all over his fair arms looked like pirates and wolfs symbols, and he wore a couple of shiny piercings on his left ear.

"I can tell you're not going to fit in looking like this. Luckily I'm here to help you. Hort of BloodBrook, you'll need me" said the boy with a wide smile.

"No no no no no! I'm not going to stay here! I'm sure Camelot's knights are already on the way to save me" Tedros said with condescension.

"Whatever you say, little prince. But I think you should know that Evers forgive..." Hort looked at him with confidence. 

"And you just threatened the school master to make him pay for this".

"I didn't-... I mean I-...anyway I'm still on the wrong side" Tedros said with a glimpse of insecurity.

"I'm still offering you my friendship" Hort said kindly. 

"I don't need you and your help" Tedros snapped looking away.

"Fine" said Hort walking towards the bunk beds.

"So top or bottom?" he genuinely asked.

"I- ...what?" said Tedros shocked.

"The beds, you pervert. Can I get the top one?".

"Oh...sure" Tedros gulped relieved. 

What the heck was he thinking? 

This damn school was definitely playing jokes on his head.


	2. Bad day

The following day hadn't been nice at all. 

Firstly, he was forced to wear a shapeless black uniform, that definitely didn't emphasize his strong body and abs. 

Then he got mocked by each of the Nevers for refusing to put fake worts on his face during uglification. 

Lastly, he had to starve at lunch because the food looked like stinky black pudding.

There was one good thing in all of this: her name was Dot.

He had met her during lunch and they immediately got along as she offered him some of her chocolate. 

She was the nicest never he had ever met; Dot was so sympathetic of his weird situation and decided to help him get into the school for good. 

"Why are you being so nice to me? You're a never after all" Tedros had asked her.

"Just because I'm not an ever, doesn't mean I can't treat people with kindness. I saw you sitting here all alone and I felt bad for you" she had told him with a smile.

Hort instead, had spent the whole day with a blonde nevergirl. Her name was Sophie and apparently she and Hort bonded immediately.

Tedros thought she looked more of a spoiled bitch than himself and he grew up as a prince.

"You know no one will ever take you seriously if you act like a little prince" said Hort back in the dorm.

"It's not my fault you Nevers can't respect Evers" said Tedros haughty.

"Cut the crap, you're not an Ever!" Hort rolled his eyes.

"I'm Camelot's next king. Of course I'm an Ever, you moron" Tedros snapped.

"Really? Then why are you still stuck here?" Hort asked challenging.

"The school master was just confused, that's it" he replied.

"As if after centuries of doing his job perfectly, the school master would just get 'confused'" Hort added gesturing visibly.

"You don't talk to a prince like that, dumbass. Stop questioning my alignment, I'm not evil like you" Tedros hissed.

"Really? You keep insulting, attacking and hating on me and that's what Evil do".

Tedros was left speechless; was he actually turning into a bad guy?.

"Cat got your tongue, pretty boy?" Hort mumbled.

"Did you just call me pretty?" Tedros muttered surprised.

"Uh?" Hort asked confused.

"I mean-...do you think I'm petty?" Tedros babbled embarrassed.

Jeez why did I say that? What's happening to me?

"Well...of course. But why are you asking?" Hort faced him.

"Nothing..." he brushed it off.

This school was certainly messing with his head.


	3. Villain

After a sleepless night at the school for evil, Tedros had black bags under his eyes and a sweaty smell.

It was 5 am when he woke up, but he was already tired of laying in his swollen and worn out bed.

He hated that place more and more every second.

Yesterday evening he had wrote a desperate letter to Camelot asking for help. 

Hort told him it was only a waste of time and paper but he believed his knights would get him out of this terrible situation.

His thoughts were confirmed as he noticed a golden letter laying on the room's window.

He quickly jumped off his bed to open it. The beautiful envelope was a ray of sunshine in this dark school. 

Excited, Tedros started reading it. He was really eager to get away from this school.

His smile faded as the words 'disappointed' 'villain' and 'dethroning' immediately stuck up to him.

They weren't going to rescue him...they believed he was a filthy villain instead. 

He suddenly felt betrayed and hurt, a tear crossing his right cheek. 

Noticing Hort was still asleep, he abandoned himself to silent cry.

He sat still on the black carpet for about ten minutes with his face buried between his knees.

Then an unexpected thought crossed his mind.

He angrily crumpled up the letter and threw it away. 

How dare they? How could they abandon him like that? 

Tedros was fuming with rage, his muscles stretched and his fists clenched.

He wasn't a 'family disappointed' as they addressed him, and he wasn't going to let someone else get his throne. 

Tedros was determined to prove them all wrong; if there wasn't any evil in him before, there surely was now. 

If he couldn't be the hero of his story, he was going to be the greatest villain the school had ever seen. 

He was willing to get back his title.

He just had to be a villain, and to achieve that, first he had to look and act like one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this one was a bit shorter, but you got the idea xx


End file.
